Most video display devices provide the user with the ability to adjust one or more picture properties or parameters to suit viewing conditions and to accommodate variations in video content. These picture properties might include brightness, contrast, hue, saturation, gamma and sharpness, among others. The user is typically able to make such adjustments using a mechanical control or through a remote control device.
One drawback with existing picture control adjustment systems is that the user cannot see what effect a particular change would have on the video image prior to making the change. Because most users have only a limited understanding of the effect of the various controls on the picture, it is relatively difficult for them to achieve a desired picture appearance. With existing adjustment systems, the image reflects only the current status of the setting with no indication of what effect a change in a particular setting would make. In addition, because there are many different image properties that can be adjusted, it is difficult for the user to select the right property to adjust, particularly in cases where more than one property must be adjusted to achieve the desired end result.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system for adjusting video image properties on a video display whereby the user is given an indication of the effect of a particular change prior to making the change.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a system for adjusting video image parameters on a video display that allows a user to adjust more than one parameter at a time.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a system for adjusting video image parameters on a video display in which different regions of the image are displayed utilizing different parameter values.